Hate that I Love You
by Emo Bangs
Summary: Out of all the things Kendall loved about James, there were three things he absolutely hated. KAMES
1. Chapter 1

Love was a weird feeling. It could seize your whole body, take control of it. Make you feel like you were flying. Love was a splendid thing that made your heart race, made your stomach fill with butterflies. It could make you feel like you were five again, giggling at a schoolyard crush. It was often idolized as the greatest feeling in the world.

People went years and years trying to find it. Scouring the whole world until they ran into their soulmate, the person that was just meant for them. Everyone was looking for their one and only love. Some people found it earlier than others and, as sad as it was, some people never find it.

But the funny thing about love? As beautiful as it can be, it can be the worst feeling in the entire world. Just as it can make you feel like you're flying, it can make you feel like you're falling (not always in a good way). It could rip out your still beating heart and make your stomach turn with dread and unease.

Out of all the things Kendall loved about James, there were three things he absolutely hated how much effort James put into his appearance. Over the years, since James' fascination, _obsession, _first came around, everyone laughed it off. That was "just James." Kendall had even come to find it endearing, how the taller boy couldn't pass by a reflective surface without checking his appearance. He didn't even mind that James got up at ungodly hours to get ready. He could live with all these little quirks.

What he really hated was when James' appearance interfered with the time they spent together. He understood that James felt the need to upkeep his appearance. But when James would ditch him to go get the new cuda product, or when he would spend more time in the bathroom than he would hanging out with him, that's when Kendall started to hate how involved James was in his appearance.

It was a futile effort in Kendall's appearance, because James _always _looked flawless to him. Whether he was in full hockey gear, or tired and sweaty from a dance practice or his usual get-up, Kendall always found James to be perfect. He just wished that James could see that himself.

Kendall hated how much effort he put into impressing James. He despised how it was ignored. Every single time he did something to show off to James, the other boy seemed to just turn his cheek. Like the time he scored the winning goal to their state championship game, James just shrugged it off like it was nothing. Or the multiple times he managed to _not _piss Gustavo off to show James that he was capable of controlling himself. Or the few days a week he spent in the gym, trying to get in shape and build his muscles. Yeah, James didn't think anything of that either.

But the thing he hated most, James obviously didn't love him.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Of out all the things James loved about Kendall, there were three things he absolutely hated.

It was no secret that James liked to put extra effort into his appearance. Whether it was a little extra time in the bathroom in the mornings or checking his appearance in any reflective surface he could find, he just liked to look good (and he always did). He made sure that he looked perfect all the time. He never let people see him after dance rehearsal for too long, even Kendall. That was _not _how James wanted the other boy to see him.

That's why it pissed him off when Kendall showed no interest whatsoever. He didn't even care that James spend hours trying to look good for him. Kendall always seemed to prefer him when he was in his hockey gear or after a long dance rehearsal. James just couldn't comprehend why Kendall would prefer that over the other 80% of the time when he actually looked _good. _

He hated how he always played hard to get, but Kendall would never take the time to chase him. He definitely saw everything that Kendall did to impress him. The other boy was a _very _impressive athlete; James had to distance himself from Kendall the night he won them the state championship. He was so proud and _attracted _to Kendall that night; he was afraid he would do something stupid if he allowed himself to care too much.

Or how lately Kendall seemed much more calm and rarely pissed Gustavo off. He knew that that took a lot of self control on Kendall's end. Even after James pretended not to notice, Kendall didn't come kept trying to impress him and it kept working. The few days a week he was spending at the gym was doing wonders for Kendall and James definitely noticed. Still, James made no move. And he was horrified when Kendall didn't make any move towards him, despite how desperate he seemed for James' attention. Well, he had it, so why wasn't he doing anything with it?

But the thing he hated most, Kendall obviously didn't love him.


End file.
